


Пять мушкетёров

by LRaien



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, non-humans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гэри Кинг знает, что они не люди. Все его четыре спутника – «пустышки»; Гэри помнит, как он с собутыльниками выдумывал это прозвище.
Relationships: Gary King & Blank(s) (The World's End)





	Пять мушкетёров

Гэри Кинг знает, что они не люди. Все его четыре спутника — «пустышки»; Гэри помнит, как он с собутыльниками выдумывал это прозвище. И помнит, что «пустышки» — всего лишь инопланетные не-роботы, странно беспомощные создания с синей кровью, умеющие разбивать людские головы, но не способные и двух шагов сделать без подсказки.

Четверо «пустышек» рядом с ним — точные копии его лучших школьных друзей в день выпускного. Того самого, когда эпичный план нажраться до усрачки во всех пабах их родного захолустья провалился с треском, слышным, наверное, даже на Аляске: по крайней мере, утром именно так Гэри и казалось, когда он пытался запить бешеную жажду и морщился от каждого шороха, всеми фибрами души ненавидя всё вокруг.

Тогда Гэри топил ненависть в алкоголе.

После конца света всё изменилось.

Гэри Кинг иногда думает, что он — единственный, кто настолько счастлив в мутные дни апокалипсиса. Нет, Гэри не лгал в первые мгновения катастрофы: он молился, чтобы это всё оказалось сном, чтобы не было ни повторной попытки пивного забега, ни проклятых пришельцев, ни прощального инопланетного подарка — импульса, в один миг лишившего землян любого намёка на технологию. Друзья Гэри разбрелись в разные стороны, такие же потерянные и испуганные. А сам Гэри потащился в ближайший уцелевший во взрыве подвал, раскопал среди осыпающихся осколков стен чудом уцелевшую бутылку вина и, царапая пальцы стеклянной россыпью от менее удачливых бутылок, прижал её к себе.  
А затем понял, что абсолютно не хочет пить.

— И этот психолог-хуёлог мне давай заливать, что для закрытия гештальта я должен скататься сюда и завершить наш забег. Да если бы я знал, что из-за этого случится ебучий армагеддец ...  
«Пустышки» пришли в себя вскоре после отлёта своих создателей-пришельцев: ждущие, когда кто-то скажет им, что делать, безобидные, бесцельные. Копии Энди, Питера, Стивена и Оливера, лучших школьных корешей Кинга — все четыре «пустышки» прицепились к Гэри и не отлипали от него ни на миг. Гэри бранился. Матерился. Пытался драться, но каждый раз, замахнувшись, замирал: это были не его друзья, но это были и не враги.  
А с желанием ежесекундно надираться исчезло и болезненное желание нарываться на драку с тем, кто её не желает.  
Особенно когда знаешь, что твой противник тебе не противник.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Гэри, уже в третий раз после пробуждения обнаруживший рядом четырёх «пустышек», бдительно охраняющих его сон. — Мы с вами прогуляемся. Мы ох как погуляем!

Гэри знает, что безумен, и до безумия этим гордится. В старом мире он был никем и ничем, застрявший в собственном прошлом и мучимый алкогольной зависимостью суицидник-неудачник. Жизнь слишком крепко приложила его, нагнула, сломала, выебала по полной. Разнесла в пух и прах. Но сейчас Гэри безумен не меньше, чем окружающий мир, и очень этому счастлив. Счастлив заказывать в барах воду, чтобы поразбивать морды всем и каждому, кто попытается поднять на смех незнакомца-водохлёба в чёрном плаще. Счастлив путешествовать по чёртовой постапокалиптической Земле, от развалин к развалинам, с самым настоящим мечом и четырьмя спутниками — ох, как Гэри был рад их присутствию!

Он не путает их с настоящими Стивеном, Питером, Энди и Оливером. Гэри не настолько идиот, чтобы не суметь отличить «пустышку» от человека! О нет, он прожил столько времени с настоящими, постаревшими друзьями, что этого хватит на много лет вперёд!  
В конце концов, их снова пятеро — пять мушкетёров, как давным-давно.  
А нелюбовь большинства людей к «пустышкам» — отличный повод разбить пару неприятных рож.  
Потому что мушкетёры будут драться с Гэри плечом к плечу, спина к спине, сияя нечеловеческими глазами и — до последнего вздоха.  
До последнего вздоха Гэри — ни единой мысли о самоубийстве! — и его мушкетёры будут вцепляться в горло этому проклятому миру.  
И эта ежесекундная безумная борьба делает Гэри Кинга самым счастливым человеком на постапокалиптической Земле.


End file.
